1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of liquid crystal panels, and particularly, to a stopping device, a transferring device, and a transferring method applied to the packing process of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a Flat Panel Display (FPD) that uses the characteristics of liquid crystal to display image. Compared to other types of display, LCD is thin and it requires lower driving voltage and lower power consumption, which makes it the mainstream product in the consumer goods market. The liquid crystal panel is the main component of the liquid crystal display.
After the liquid crystal panel is manufactured, the liquid crystal panel is placed into a packing box and is supplied to downstream liquid crystal display vendors. During the process of placing the liquid crystal panel into the packing box, in order to reduce the influence between the liquid crystal panels, a spacing piece is placed between two adjacent liquid crystal panels. As the coming of the liquid crystal panel of high generations, the size and the weight of each spacing piece increases in a geometric ratio. However, in the feeding area of the spacing piece, due to the stacking of the spacing pieces and the accumulation of static electricity, two or more spacing pieces are bonded together and are sucked together during the process of sucking the spacing piece. After the two or more successive spacing pieces are placed into the packing box, edges of the spacing pieces are curved, causing the edge of the liquid crystal panel which is adjacent to the spacing pieces to be curved. In the process of stacking, transferring and transporting the liquid crystal panel, due to the weight of the liquid crystal panel and due to outer forces, the liquid crystal panel may be cracked.